Demigod Facebook
by Rawker465
Summary: I got the idea from KACOISAWSOMERTHANTHAILICO.     The Demigods got bored so they started to hang out on facebook! Rated t 'cause I say so!
1. Chapter 1

**Danny: **I hate school.

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, **and two others like this.

_Comments_

**Nico Di Angelo: **I agree. School is terrible.

**Danny: **Yeah. My stupid math teacher gave me a huge pile of homework.

**Zeus:** Ha ha. I'm Immortal so I don't have to go to school!

**Danny: **Dad. Stop bragging.

**Aphrodite: **Do you got a cruuush at school?

**Danny: **Why do you care?

**Aphrodite: **I'm the goddess of love.

**Percy Jackson:** I love swimming.

_Comments_

**Clarisse La Rue: **No! Really?

**Grover Underwood: **Everyone knows you like swimming.

Percy Jackson likes "Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

**Percy Jackson:** My guy looks good. THANK YOU LOGAN LERMAN FOR BEING GOOD LOOKING!

**Danny, Annabeth Chase, **and 4295 others like this.

**Danny: **Logan is a great actor.

**Annabeth Chase:** Yeah. And he's so dreamy.

-PAGEBREAK!-

**Logan Lerman: **Thanks! I am good looking.

**Annabeth Chase: **-Passes out-

**Danny: **This one's for you and me! Living out our dreams! Where were right where we should be! With my arms out wide. I open my eyes. And now all I wanna see, Is a sky full of lighters! A sky full of lighters…

_Comments_

**Annabeth Chase:** Who's "You"?

**Nathan: **Yeah!

**Danny: **Why do you have a facebook! You're to young!

**Nathan: **No I'm not.

**Danny: **You're seven!

**Nathan: **No. I'm turning seven.

**Percy:** SQUIGLY SQUIGLE SQUIGLE SQUIGLE TOWN!

_Comments_

**Annabeth Chase: **Why am I dating a retard?

**Danny: **Yeah. Why are you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny:** Amazing! I just got Percy Jackson and the Olympians video game! And it rocks!

_Comments_

**Percy Jackson: **Really? Am I sexy?

**Annabeth Chase: **Why do you care?

**Hades:** They Misused me! L

**Poseidon:** Ha ha. IN YOUR FACE! J

**Zeus:** You're all retards.

**Poseidon: **Hey! Like your better!

**Danny **and **Piper Mclean **are now in a relationship.

_Comments_

**Jason Grace:** Is this why you dumped me?

**Piper Mclean: **Yep!

**Danny: **Yep! Piper's my sexy GF. HA HA! J

**Leo Valdez: **I like pie :D

**Danny**,** Percy Jackson**, and 59032 others like this.

_Comments_

**Danny: **I love Pie!

**Percy Jackson: **Yeah! Pie is EPIC!

**Kate Great: **YES! EPIC PIEZ! ( **A/N. Kate Great is KACOISBETTERTHANTHAILICO's Character)**

**-IM A HAPPY HAPPY HORSE-**

**Annabeth Chase: **Do we know you kate?

**Kate Great: **Daughter of Apollo.

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh.

**Danny: **IMMA HAPPY HAPPY HORSE! HAPPY HAPY HORSE! IMMA A HAPPY HAPPY HORSE! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HORSE! NEIGH!

_Comments_

**Piper Mclean: **WTF!

**Leo Valdez: **I'm gonna hurl.

**Aphrodite: **Oh my gods.

**Zeus: **Why is my son a psycho perv?

**Danny: **HEY!

**Jason: **Hi.

**Apollo:** Who wants to join my hunters!

**Crickets:** -Do there cricket noise-

**Annabeth Chase: **How do crickets have facebook!

**Crickets:** Were smart.

**WE GOT DA SUPAH SMART CRICKETS! REVIEW OR THE CRICKETS WILL SWARM YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny **poked **Zeus.**

**Zeus: **Why did you poke me!

_Comments_

**Danny:** 'Cause there's no kick button.

**Annabeth Chase: **That would be EPIC!

**Ares: **I wish I could kick you all.

**Percy Jackson: **All I know is that I can kick all of your buts!

**Danny: **No you can't!

**Percy Jackson: **I killed Kronos!

**Annabeth Chase: **That's because Luke let you!

**Percy Jackson: **Hmph.

**Harry Potter: **I just found out about Facebook! It's amazing!

**Danny: **You're not in this story.

**Harry Potter: -**Disappears-

**Annabeth: **I am in _love _with Justin Beiber!

_Comments_

**Danny: **Dislike! D:

**Percy Jackson: **NO! WE'VE LOST ANNABETH TO THE BEIBER FEVER! NO ONE CAN SAVE HER!

**Danny** created the group **I LOVE BACON.**

**Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, **and 902746591265956945976393517 others joined the group, **I LOVE BACON.**

**Jason Grace: **I love bacon!

**Percy Jackson: **YEAH!

**I'm eating bacon for breakfast! IN YOUR FACE BOB! Do you like bacon? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA! If you don't, I officially Hate you. Here's the document to prove it.**

**This document states that Rawker465 officialy hates you if you hate bacon. Signed, President Bacon Obama.**

**See? I told you! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE BACON!**

**I'm President Bacon Obama and I approve this message.**


End file.
